Pamela Delgato
Pamela Delgato is the daughter of Evie Rose and Toby Mounib after a one night stand. She is currently living in the city. Known cc Skin here (Contains eyebrows too) Eyes here Lips here Hoodie here Pants here Shoes here Glasses here Original hair here Wig here Current hair here Toddlerhood Pamela aged up with blonde hair, and purple eyes, and was seen once. Her mom married not long before she grew up. Childhood Nothing is known about Pamela's childhood, except that she never really saw her father, Toby Sharp, and lived with her mother and her step-father, Walter Rose. Since she was unplayed, she stayed a child for a lot longer than she should have. Teenhood Nothing is known about Pamela's teenhood, except that her mother Evie Delgato died at some point during this time. Adulthood Pamela aged up into a young adult with ambitious, creative, and perfectionist traits as well as the Academic aspiration. She decided to enroll in the University of Britechester with a degree in Psychology, even though she could get a distinguished degree in Communications. Pamela moved into the most expensive dorm, which she was able to afford because of her rich family. When she got there she had a lot of dormmates, including her roommate, Genevieve. She enrolled in four classes and joined the soccer team. She and Genevieve then traveled to the Britechester commons where they met Dylan Sigworth, the vendor. Pamela and Dylan hit it off and started to flirt. Pamela passed 3/4 of her classes with two A+'s, a B, and a D. For her second term, she only selected one class and one ellective. Pamela threw a party to celebrate the end of term and invited all of her new friends, including Seth Spicer. Her new friend Helen gave Pamela a nose piercing over the bathroom sink. Pamela then drunkenly woohooed for the first time with Dylan. Pamela ended up having a friend group that consisted of Seth Spicer, Helen Smeets, Genevieve, Kila, and Jordan Vale. She hung out with them so much she missed soccer practice to nights in a row, the second night Seth invited her to the romance festival and she bought some friends along. Pamela drank Sakura tea and asked the guru about her romantic future, the guru stating there was a “tall dark stranger” in her near future, which lead Pamela and Jordan to flirt. This made Seth the ‘guy she kicks a foot/soccer ball around with”, even though it was stated that he might have a crush on Pamela. Pamela died her hair lavender and further developed her style. Later Pamela offered sugar cookies of excellent quality to the statue, the secret society appeared at her dorm, came into her room and invited her to join. She accepted. Pamela decided to end her short-lived fling with Dylan after finding out he had lied about being single a few days earlier. Although they were never official, she got her second message from a stranger telling her off about cheating. Additionally, Dylan started arguing with her for ending their romance, possibly because he liked having a young mistress. She also spent time researching the secret society and also quit the football team as she couldn't handle the pressure of going to the games/practice as she was so focused on her course work and the secret society. Pam was then kicked out of her dorm. So she decided to live off-campus in Honeydrew Fields with some roommates that included Jordan, Seth Spicer, Helén Smeets, Zayden Sheffield, Luna Chui, Zara London and others. To welcome her roommates and to help them fit in, Pam threw a spooky party. She participated in many ping pong games and keg stands, but many people started woohooing with each other too. even Seth woohooed with one of his classmates, which made Pam a bit jealous, despite her romance with Jordan. So the next day, the friend group decided to invade the Foxbury Commons, where Seth flirted with Pam and she responded well. She started flirting back to Seth right in front of Jordan, which made Jordan quite mad. Pam's roommate, Luna got pregnant and gave birth. Pam found out that the baby was Jordan's, and became so angry, she ended their romantic relationship and kicked him out of the Uni house. The next day, Pam went out for lunch with her family. This was the first time she saw them since she moved out to go to the University of Britechester. Pam told them about how crazy and stressful uni was and that from now on, she was going to do more relaxing, experimental things instead. So that night, she went to the Romance Festival and met a masked stranger named Luca Fujita. The two begun flirting with each other immediately and Pam took him home to woohoo. But when they had finished, Pam found out that Luca is married and has children. She kicked him out of the house before anything else could happen between them. In the eighth episode, Pamela worked as hard as she could to boost up her college grades, trying to ignore flirtations from Seth. There was a point where they almost slept together, but stopped themselves before it could happen. Pam managed to finished the term with perfect grades of A+'s for every lesson due to hard work and only had 1 lesson left before she could graduate university. In episode 9, Pamela studied and studied for her final exam of university and passed with an A-, which allowed her to graduate and get a level 6 in the teaching career as a professor. Pam and Seth ended up falling in love more and shared their first kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas Day, the day before graduation. After graduating university, Pamela moved into the city to start her new job as a professor. Pam invited her boyfriend Seth to live with her whilst he was still in university, but things went faster than planned when Pam found out she was pregnant with their first baby the day before starting her new job. In the 11th episode, Pam was stressed out with the lack of being able to pay back her student loan as well as being pregnant. Pam invited her step-dad and sister's to the apartment to tell them the news of her pregnancy and also Seth. Pam also asked Seth to be her boyfriend and they welcomed their child - a little boy - a couple of days later. At the end of the year, Pam and Seth hosted a New Years Eve party at their apartment and they both ended up getting drunk. Pam worked harder as she knew she was working towards a promotion, but unfortunately didn't receive it until a day later, where she also met a male co-worker. In episode 15, Pam had to deal with grief when she found out that her biological father Toby had died from old age and she and Seth hired a nanny, who happened to be Rieko Melendez - who is clearly now over 100 years old - flirting with her boyfriend Seth, which caused Pam to fire her. In the next episode, Pam and Seth visited Sulani with their son Cain, which helped Pam's relationship with Cain as Seth had been spending more time with him and Pam didn't have as strong of a relationship as Seth and Cain. Pam and Seth then visited the romance festival together, which boosted their relationship. However, just as things seemed to be going well for Pam and Seth, things turned worse when they had lost their love for each other and didn't really speak to each other much. Things were worse when they both attended the wedding of Samuel Blaze Villareal and Ethan Slade. In the following episode, Pam and Seth split-up, which resulted in him moving out. Pam and Seth agreed to Cain going between each parent during the week. Trivia *Pamela's biological father is Toby Mounib, who was the fiance' of Noelle Street. *She is part of the Discover University series. *She was a cause of a one-night-stand after Evie and Abel broke up. *She was raised by her mother Evie until Evie got married. *Nathan found out about Pamela in episode 49 of In The Suburbs. *Abel was planning on being Pamela's step-dad until he discovered that Evie had married. *Pamela is British and Spanish. *Her first love interest, Dylan Sigworth, is an adult, which places him at about 30 to 40 years old or older. It's unknown whether Pamela, who is around 19-21 knows Dylan's age. *Pam's second love interest is Jordan Vale, who is alsyearo a young adult and is very similar age to Pamela but has his own child. *She quit the football team in episode 3. *After the second term, Pam had to move out of Drake Hall and moved into Honeydrew Fields. *Seth Spicer ended up being Pam's third love interest, while Jordan and Pam were still romantically interested in each other. *Without facepaint Pamelas eyes are dark blue. *Pamela graduated university in episode 9 of Discover University. *Pamela's degree landed her a level 6 in the teaching career, as a professor. *She got pregnant as soon as she came out of University. *Pamela was showed in episode 14 of Clare’s road to fame series at the Bar. *Pam and Seth broke up in the 19th episode of the Discover University series. Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blonde Category:Purple eyes Category:Britechester Category:Dyed hair Category:University Graduate Category:Pink Hair Sims Category:Purple Hair Sims Category:Parent Category:San Myshuno Category:Mum Category:Sister